Misscliks: Pirate Edition Chapter 1 Episode 13
Recap Day 96 Part 2: The Viridescent Stare December lights the lantern in the captain's cabin, as a signal to Short Guy. While they wait, they try to get information out of Black Claw, who doesn't want to give up anything. 15 minutes later, Short Guy arrives, and tosses a bag in the direction of Elianna. She opens the bag, and reveals that the payment is in the form of emeralds. The ladies don't have any appraisal skills, however, so they're not sure if they're getting shafted. There are 15 emeralds in the bag. Black Claw estimates the value at somewhere around 1000. (EL: This figure is backwards; see Day 104.7) The transaction done, Short Guy and Black Claw leave. The party decide to head back to Shargaron and collect from Shady Guy. On the way, they check and see if any of the crew have appraisal abilities - none of them do. Lily learns Feather Fall on the way, and begins learning Knock. (EL: She does this at the expense of the rest of the group learning to read.) Day 104: Home Sweet Shargaron Upon arrival in Shargaron, a child messenger shows up, and delivers a message to Lily - "A man says to wait here". (EL: Lily's wish come true?). The man's description matches Shady Guy. Shady Guy gets briefed on the ship, about all the events of the trip. He hands over a bag of jewels as well (EL: It's a Gem Conspiracy!), this one containing diamonds. December tries to get information out of Shady Guy, too. He also avoids answering. He promises "in a few months, you'll hear some big news. That's what you're involved in". December goes and purchases a bell to go over the captain's cabin door. (Price unknown.) Shady Guy has big ears, so gets named The Listener. Short Guy was balding, and gets named Baldwin. The girls agree to split the emeralds amongst themselves, with the boat taking a cut, the diamonds will be split as well, adding Kylia in. Fe mentions that she needs to talk to an alchemist; Kylia is looking for Renkor, who was seen in the vicinity of Wyrmwood. Dungeons and Dresses, Part 2. The girls decide to go shopping. First stop, the appraiser, who values the Emeralds at 999.5 gold, the Diamonds at 2030 gold. (EL: The math for this will be made available later this week. Suffice it to say that the girls and ship each acquired ~500g, and Kylia acquired ~350g.) (EL: Further note: I got the numbers backwards during the show. The Listener should have given the girls 1000g (the emeralds), and Baldwin should have given them 2000g (the diamonds)) The apothecary next; Fe describes her brother's illness, which he identifies as a wasting illness. He also supplies the list of other ingredients that Fe will need: Feather from a Cockatrice, Tears from a Hydra, an honest Black Pearl, and some goo from a Gelatinous Cube. Lily, ever the businesswoman, tries to find out how much the excess mushrooms (8 total, they have 6 extra) would be worth - 25g for a small one, 75g for a big one. Apothecary lets slip that the mushrooms can be used in the creation of poison; December latches upon that fact, and tries to get him to give her a recipe for poison. Poisons have been outlawed in the land, so he refuses. Fe asks about locations for her ingredients - Black Pearls can be bought on the open market (for a hefty price), a Gelatinous Cube.... mages might have some of it's essence, but would be loathe to part with it. Better to find them on your own in the Underdark. There is tale of a Hydra in the swamp south of the Hall of Heroes (which is a tomb east of Valis). He has no idea where to find a cockatrice. Fe flips him 1g for his information. Lily, Fe, and December all purchase a smoke bomb (2g a piece); December purchases 2 vials of potent acid (20g a piece). "Do you have something that will make someone's willpower decrease?" "You can check the local bar for that." -Kylia and the Apothecary. December gets a box, pads it with organic material, puts the acid in it, closes it up, secures it in the hold, and writes (EL: Well, Lily writes, since December doesn't know how) on it "Very Dangerous, December (and Lily's). Do not touch. Ever. No no." And we're off to see the wizard! Who apparently is a very attractive female white wizard. Lily will learn spells off-screen (EL: Neal caught unprepared for a list of available spells). Kylia inquires about the scrolls, and pays for a Read Magic attempt, which fails to penetrate the wizard lock upon them. She still pays full price (EL: Even for a spell with no expended components). The group discuss next steps, given that their shopping is done. Lily seems to be keen on using Kylia as bait for the hydra. December, Kylia, and Fe all purchase a horse for the purposes of riding. December's is a dappled grey mare, Fe's is a black stallion, and Kylia finds a spirited chestnut stallion. (EL: I may have randomly decided the horses' gender.) The horses secured, they then proceed to ride towards Wyrmwood. Day 105-107: Took A Wrong Turn At Alberquerque During the trip, Lily begins teaching the girls to read and write. Arriving in Squire Port (EL: Why did they go there? Shouldn't have turned left at Creston. #NewNavigator ), the group hears about a problem in Shrewslow Willows - a cockatrice has bitten one of the farmers there. Day 110: CSI Shrewslow The group, having arrived in Shrewslow Willows the previous night, head out to the farm. Farmer's a statue. Yup. Cockatrice been here. That or a REALLY short medusa. They start skulking around, looking for cockatrice tracks. It proves a difficult feat, after a week of time passing since the attack, but Kylia's ranger skills come to bear, and she finds a set of tracks she doesn't recognize as chickens. She begins following them, looking for feathers as she goes. Lily plans on stealing a feather using Unseen Servant. December is lagging behind the group a little bit, not particularly keen to fight a foe she cant protect herself against. The group come across two cockatrices. Kylia starts to sneak up on them silently. Lily pulls out the sandman's pouch and tosses a sleep spell out their way, but nothing happens. The cockatrices start to meander off, the group slowly following them. A couple of hours later, they wander into a nest; 3 more cockatrices show up outside the nest. Lily begins to approach, intending to cast Unseen Servant, but before she gets in range, the cockatrices start to react negatively, causing her to back off. Kylia tries to calm these ones down also, but has no success in doing so. Lily can't Sleep again today, so the group retreats to Shrewslow Willows. Fe purchases a 60' length of silken rope for 20g, cuts it in two, and uses one for lasso practice. Day 111: An Unfortunate Turn Of Events The group returns to the cockatrice den. Lily hops a ride on Fe's back, on the basis that the monk can run faster than the halfling. While Lily and Fe argue with each other about outrunning chickens, Kylia approaches the nest, crawling on her stomach to enter the nest. Combat-ish: Den of the Cockatrice - the cockatrice manages to peck Kylia, turning her to stone. Kylia becomes the first PC semi-casualty of the campaign. Fe sneaks forward, grabs the statue of Kylia by the foot and starts to quickly drag it out .... which results in the statue hitting a rock, imparting torque on the arms, and snapping them off. (EL: And Fe disarms yet another living (sorta) being.) With the newly installed door to it's nest plucked free, the cockatrice emerges rather angrily at the group, who have gathered around in preparation. With Elianna entangling the bird in vines, the ladies have enough time to throw things at it until it dies. Lily spends more time arguing about whether to pluck the chicken or bring it with her than she does actually plucking feathers; by the time she's done deciding, Entangle ends, and she uses the servant to carry the cockatrice corpse. The crew returns to Shrewslow Willows, carrying a cockatrice (Unseen Servant), a Greek statue (Fe), and two statue arms (December). The unseen servant expires, and Lily picks up the bird. Lily proposes to lie about slaying the cockatrice; the idea is shot down by the rest of the group, in combination of not wanting to lie to the townsfolk about a remaining threat, and just Lily's track record with lies. They instead tell the truth. Day 114: Concerning Kylia (EL: It is crew payment day. The ship's fund is docked 104.8 gold. The next payment is due on day 144.) The crew discusses attaching Kylia's arms to her body again; this is decided to be a bad idea for the time being. They secure the statue (plus it's arms) in the hold. It is verified that Kylia does not feel anything (EL: yet. the System Shock roll on waking up with no arms is gonna be a doozy). * Recap from EtoileLion on reddit. Editoral notes are theirs. Category:Misscliks Pirate Edition Episodes